


Traffic

by citrussunscreen



Category: DBSK | Tohoshinki | TVfXQ | TVXQ
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-01-01
Updated: 2011-01-01
Packaged: 2018-08-12 23:28:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 528
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7953337
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/citrussunscreen/pseuds/citrussunscreen





	Traffic

**Title:** Traffic  
**Type:** Drabble  
**Characters:** DBSK  
**Pairing:** slight!Yunho/Junsu  
**Rating:** PG-13  
**Warning:** none   
**Length:** ~500 **  
A/N:** Happy New Years!

It probably was just a slip from the mind, though to even such an important fact slipped from his bind was shameful. It was New Years Eve, there was no way the streets will not be packed with cars and even more cars who are probably all thinking like him, wanting to hurry up and join with their special someone, with their family to celebrate the coming New Years.

Junsu found himself stuck in traffic.

The clock was ticking away, each second closer to the countdown for 2011. Tapping his hands light on his steering wheel, Junsu felt every ounce of his frustration being displayed on his clearly unhappy and anxious face.

He felt like his car had been standing in the same position for more than half an hour already, it really was stressing him out. Gripping the steering wheel for a brief moment, Junsu let go again and decided that he would change his mind, yet again. Looking back at the masses of cars behind him, Junsu breathed in deeply as he took a glance at the empty space beside him. He was going to give up. He was going to park his car and then walk all the way to his destination.

Closing his rather annoying GPS, Junsu proceeded to park his car. Just the thought of having to leave his car where it was, in the snowy roads beside the long traffic jam was just painful.

Hastily getting out of his car and making sure to lock it, Junsu quickly made his way down the busy street, he weaved in and out of people who were already celebrating, people who were drinking and singing songs.

Walking was indeed much faster than waiting out the traffic jam. Junsu reached his destination before the fireworks even went off, and that was most definitely his success in getting there on time. His cheeks were red and his hands were icy cold. Before Junsu could even knock on the door, the door itself flew open.

“Junsu, you’re late, what happened?” Yunho asked with concern as he hurried the younger man into the house, “we were all so worried.”

“Traffic”, Junsu replied, his hands already finding their way into warm hands.

Laughing a little, Yunho leaned down to peck the other’s cold nose, “come on, everyone’s been waiting for you.”

Smiling, Junsu bounced into the living room to find his members, his best friends for life, his brothers sitting around the television eating all sorts of snacks.

“Junsu-hyung, you’re so late today”, Changmin smiled goofily, throwing a soft cushion at the other.

“We thought you might not have wanted to watch the fireworks with us”, Yoochun nodded, throwing another cushion at the other.

“No, it was the traffic…”, Junsu tried to explain but just couldn’t find the words for it.

“Sure”, Jaejoong rolled his eyes, “I bet you just forgot about us all~”

Giving the other a pout, Junsu lazily threw the cushions at Jaejoong, “if so, then I wouldn’t be here at all. Heart, mind and soul.”


End file.
